Un día de locuras
by TomatoNya
Summary: Robin se encontraba en un día tranquilo sin problemas y sin todas las cosas malas, pero se entera de que sus 2 hijos "abrieron" un portal del cual salió una persona igual que ella solamente que en versión masculina.


**_¡Wajuu! ¡Hola! hace mucho tiempo que no hacía un fic así que aquí tienen uno antes de que termine Abril Sin más que decir.. ¡Espero les guste!_**

* * *

Un día tranquilo sin nada de problemas la peli-blanca se encontraba leyendo un libro bajo un árbol cerca del castillo de Ylisse sin nada que la molestara, pero eso no duraría mucho debido a que..

-¡MOOORGAAAAANNN!-Grito una voz femenina a lo lejos, el mencionado corría por su vida debido a la broma pesada que le hizo a su hermana.

-¡L-Lo siento Luciiiii!-Grito desde lo lejos mientras seguía corriendo y se acercaba más y más a donde estaba la estratega.

-Ugh…No de nuevo..-se quejo Robin y se golpeo la frente con el libro. –¡MADREEEE! ¡LUCINA ME QUIERE MAAAATAAARR!-Grito Morgan y sin darse cuenta se choco contra el árbol haciendo que cayera una manzana en la cabeza de la mencionada.

Robin cerro su libro y agarro la manzana para lanzarla a un lago cercano, Lucina por fin llego al lugar donde estaban los 2. –Ahora díganme qué diablos paso entre ustedes..antes de que llame a su padre para que los castigue-dijo la peli-blanca, el príncipe iba a hablar pero la princesa le dio una mirada asesina que le decía "atrévete a decirlo Morgan, tu sabes lo que haces".

-Y-yo s-solamente digo..n-nada ja..ja..ja..-dijo Morgan y empezó a reírse algo nervioso. –No paso nada madre, y si me disculpas…-dijo Lucina y agarro del pelo a su hermano mientras se iban. –¡Duele duele duele!-Se quejaba el peli-azul, Robin se quedo confusa por eso. -Presiento que hicieron algo malo..-

* * *

El dúo de hermanos se encontraban adentro del castillo específicamente en el sótano. –Morgan ¿¡como rayos lograste abrir un portal con un mundo paralelo a este!?-Pregunto alterada Lucina. –Solamente iba corriendo por ahí, p-pero de alguna manera se abrió y puum salió alguien con la misma túnica de nuestra madre-Respondió Morgan mientras era acorralado por su hermana que estaba con la Falchion en mano.

-¿Cómo que abrieron un portal de otro mundo?-Pregunto Robin mientras salía detrás de una caja, los hermanos gritaron y empezaron a decir cosas sin sentido para no ser castigados.

\- solamente respóndanme eso no les pienso dejar castigo..por ahorita-dijo la peli-blanca y los 2 hermanos se tranquilizaron un poco y empezaron a contar lo que paso.

_-Flashback-_

_-¡MOORRGAAAANN! ¡VEN AQUÍ PEDAZO DE…!-Grito furiosa el demonio de pelo azul._

-Espera.. ¿me acabas de decir demonio de pelo azul?-Pregunto Lucina mientras le daba una mirada asesina, Morgan solo trago saliva y luego siguió.

_-Jajaja ¡atrápame si puedes Luci!-Grité y seguí corriendo en busca de un lugar para esconderme por lo máximo un año si su furia no desaparecía._

_Pero cuando llegué a un bosque cercano se abrió un portal de donde de alguna manera salió una persona con tu misma vestimenta al parecer estaba desmayado, entonces cuando llego Luci le dije que me ayudara a llevarlo al sótano y luego después podría destruirme._

-Y luego me persiguió para matarme o hacerme las peores cosas en el mundo-Termino Morgan, Robin estaba un poco confundida con lo que dijo, pero luego de 2 segundos entendió.

-Entonces.. aquí esta ese tipo ¿no?-Pregunto la estratega, los hermanos asintieron con la cabeza y la guiaron a un cuarto que estaba en ese mismo lugar.

* * *

Cuando entraron estaba un chico peli-café en el suelo durmiendo como si nada mientras tenía un libro en la cara y como lo habían dicho los hermanos: tenía la misma ropa que la estratega.

-Ssh le habíamos dicho que no se durmiera pero al final lo hizo..-dijo Morgan y se golpeo la cara con las 2 manos, Lucina solamente se pego con la palma de su mano en la frente y Robin solamente se quedo con cara de "WTF".

El joven estratega saco una rama de árbol que tenía un papel amarrado que decía "palo para raros" y empezó a tocar el cuerpo del peli-café lentamente, Lucina solamente estaba observando y Robin saco un libro para leer.

Después de unos minutos Morgan estaba a punto de explotar porque las 2 chicas no lo ayudaban. –¿¡Podrían ayudarme un poco!?-Exclamo, las mencionadas carraspearon la garganta para decir un gran: "¡NO!".

Ese grito hizo que Morgan se cayera al piso y el que estaba dormido se levantara rápidamente. –¿¡Qué diablos paso!? ¿¡Donde estoy!?-Exclamo Rufure y se quito el libro que estaba místicamente pegado a su cara.

-¡Oye la que hace preguntas aquí soy yo!-Exclamo Robin y se auto-señalo con un dedo. –¡Oye! ¡a mí no me ordenas mujer de pacotillas que es parecida a mí!-Exclamo Rufure y hizo lo mismo, los 2 estuvieron diciendo lo mismo por muuuchos minutos tanto que Morgan y Lucina estaban desesperándose.

-¡YAAAAAA!-Grito Lucina haciendo que los 2 estrategas dijeran un "¿Qué?". –¡SON UN PAR DE INMADUROS ADULTOS!-Grito Morgan, haciendo que los "adultos" se rascaran la nuca nerviosamente y dijeran un "perdón" en voz baja.

Los 2 hermanos suspiraron y esperaron a que pasaran unos cuantos minutos para que por fin pudieran hablar seriamente sobre lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

-Bien entonces llegaste aquí porque un portal apareció en el bosque cercano de tu otro mundo ¿no?-dijo Robin, Rufure asintió con la cabeza. –Mmm..la única manera de que vuelvas a tu mundo es que le pidamos ayuda a alguien profesional con información de cómo abrir portales o algo por el estilo..-susurro la estratega, Morgan y Lucina de alguna manera sacaron unas cartas y empezaron a jugar.

-¿Tienes un 6 Luci?-Pregunto el peli-azul. –Por supuesto que noo, ¡mira! ¡en la ventana un dragón azul!-señalo la peli-azul a la ventana haciendo que se distrajera por unos segundos el joven estratega dándole la oportunidad de cambiar sus cartas.

Cuando vio sus cartas Morgan inmediatamente se enfureció y tiró las cartas al piso luego se lanzo furiosamente contra Lucina haciendo que empezará una mini-pelea mientras los estrategas adultos no se dieran cuenta mientras hablaban.

-Mmm.. ¿quién podría saber de esto?..-susurraron los 2 mientras una "matanza" se provocaba detrás de ellos. –¡Ya se! ¡Laurent o Miriel!-Exclamaron al mismo tiempo los 2 y salieron corriendo, dejando a los hermanos en su "pelea".

* * *

Chrom se encontraba caminando por los pasillos cuando de repente vio a Robin corriendo como si no hubiera mañana entonces decidió ir a saludarla ya que en toda la mañana no la había visto.

-¡Robin!-Grito el peli-azul haciendo que se estremeciera la mencionada y pegando al otro a la pared. –H-hola Chrom ¿No crees que es un buen día?-Respondió un poco nerviosa Robin. –Si tienes toda la razón y por cierto… ¿ a dónde vas?-Pregunto el Exaltado. –Ehh..a.a..a..a… ¡mira! ¡un dragón blanco!-Exclamo la peli-blanca y señalo a la ventana más cercana.

Chrom volteo a ver la ventana y Robin aprovecho eso agarro de la capucha al otro y luego salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana.

* * *

Robin y Rufure se encontraban buscando por todos los pasillos del castillo el cuarto de "experimentos" temporal de Miriel.

-Tch, ¿donde podrá estar esa chiflada?-dijo el peli-café en respuesta recibió un puñetazo de parte de la peli-blanca.

-Auu ¿¡Por qué fue eso!?-Chillo Rufure. –Primero que nada no es chiflada y si quieres volver a tu mundo tendrás que olvidarte de ese apodo-Respondió Robin y siguió buscando. –Tch..si si mama-susurro el estratega y hizo lo mismo.

La estratega se encontraba buscando por todos los lugares hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba un cuarto detrás de ella. –Pero que idiota soy.. ¡oye tu! persona que no se tu nombre que da pinta de idiota!-Grito la peli-blanca, el mencionado volteo a verla y respondió-¡Me llamo Rufure! y ¡NO SOY IDIOTA!-

-Sí, sí como sea ven aquí-dijo Robin y Rufure se acerco hacía donde estaba.

* * *

En el cuarto se encontraban un montonal de cosas con nombres raros en el fondo se encontraba Miriel y Laurent haciendo notas de uno de sus experimentos.

-Entonces.. falta un poco de esa sustancia..-susurro Laurent y lo anoto en su cuaderno. –Exactamente ahora hay que conti-Miriel fue interrumpida porque Robin y Rufure entraron como locos gritando "¡MIRIEL!".

La maga volteo a ver a los 2 y los saludo con la mano. –¿Qué se te ofrece aquí Robin y..persona que se parece a ella?-Pregunto Miriel. –Bueno lo que pasa es que..-

Después de que la peli-blanca conto todo lo que había pasado durante toda la mañana la maga estaba pensando en todo lo que había dicho.

-Mmm.. entonces.. ¿tú eres de otro mundo Rufure?-Pregunto Miriel para afirmar sus pensamientos. –Sí, muuuy diferente ch..Miriel-Respondió Rufure mirando que detrás de él estaba Robin con su puño listo para golpearlo otra vez.

-Bien, entonces tendremos que preparar un portal-dijo la maga y arreglo sus gafas, los 2 estrategas asintieron con la cabeza y se fueron.

-Madre, ¿crees que podremos realizar un portal para enviar a esa persona a su mundo?-Pregunto Laurent. –Si podremos y en muy pocos días-Respondió Miriel y agarro unas cosas extrañas.

* * *

Robin y Rufure se encontraban afuera de la habitación pensando en que iban hacer para que no descubrieran más que había alguien que no pertenecía a este mundo.

-Mmm.. ¡ya sé! ¡Finge ser un animal de afuera!-dijo la estratega. –No-Respondió el estratega.

-Un soldado-

-No-

-¡Un conejo!-

-¡No!-

-Uhh.. ¡Un dragón!-

-¡Eso no es posible!-

-Ok, ok tu ganas, pero.. ¿dónde podrías estar mientras Miriel y Laurent hacen ese portal?-dijo Robin. –En el sótano-Respondió Rufure. –Que buena idea, pero ¿Qué pasa si alguien que no es yo ni los otros 4 baja y te encuentra?-Pregunto la estratega. –Mmm..-pensó el estratega hasta que se le ocurrió una idea.

* * *

Los 2 estrategas de alguna manera capturaron un lobo y lo amarraron en un lugar cercano de la puerta que llevaba al sótano.

-Dime… ¿¡cómo diablos me convenciste para ayudarte atrapar un maldito lobo!?-Exclamo Robin que tenía su brazo izquierdo medio mordisqueado y su cara rasguñada.

-Será porque… no la verdad no tengo ni idea-Respondió Rufure y se encogió de hombros, el tenía el pie derecho mordisqueado e igualmente: su cara rasguñada.

En ese mismo instante Morgan y Lucina salieron del sótano mirándose fijamente con furia hasta que el lobo gruño haciendo que los 2 se abrazaran y salieran corriendo.

-Parece que el lobo mayor intimido a los lobitos-dijo el estratega y entro al sótano.

* * *

_A la mañana siguiente.._

Robin y Rufure se encontraban sentados platicando en el sótano de cosas sobre sus mundos de las cuales tenían en común y en las que definitivamente no se parecían en nada.

-¿Tú nunca te casaste?-dijo sorprendida Robin y parpadeo 2 veces. –Sí, la verdad Chrom y Sumia siempre intentaban juntarme con Tiki o Say'ri, pero al final preferí estar solo-Respondió con nostalgia Rufure mientras miraba el poco cielo que se veía a través de la ventana.

De repente la puerta se abrió mostrando 2 figuras que eran Laurent y Miriel con un aparato extraño circular.

-Lo siento por la espera Robin y Rufure-dijo Miriel y camino hacía ellos junto con Laurent. –¿Cómo qué espera? ¡Si solamente tardaste un día con eso que es difícil! Me sorprendes demasiado Miriel-Respondió Robin y se levanto para observar más de cerca el objeto, Rufure hizo lo mismo.

-Vaya..se ve genial-dijo el peli-café y lo toco, en ese mismo instante el objeto brillo demasiado absorbiendo a los 2 estrategas.

* * *

Cuando llegaron se encontraban arriba de Grima donde estaban todos los Custodios peleando menos su estratega de su mundo: Rufure.

-¿Cómo diablos estamos aquí?-Pregunto Robin confundida mientras se sobaba su cabeza, después de reconocer el lugar agarro por el cuello al "inconsciente" estratega. –S-se me olvido un d-detalle..ja..ja…ja…estábamos a punto de pelear contra G-Grima..jeje….-dijo nervioso Rufure y se rasco la nuca.

-¡Rufure!-Grito Chrom mientras cortaba a la mitad un Resucitado y corrió hacia él. –Hola Chromsete, lo siento por desaparecer por mucho tiempo-Respondió el mencionado.

-No importa ahora, pero.. ¿Quién es ella?-dijo el exaltado y señalo a la estratega. –Umm..Soy una amiga de su estratega, me llamo Robin mucho gusto en conocerlo..Chrom-Respondió Robin y una sonrisa se plasmo en su cara.

-¿Uh? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Bueno.. no importa tenemos otros asuntos que atender-dijo Chrom y preparo su Falchion.

Después una larga lucha Grima quedo vulnerable a cualquiera de los 2 golpes: La Falchion que fue bendecida o el golpe del estratega.

-ARGGH.. COMO PUDIERON HACERME ESTO SERES INFERIORES..-dijo el dragón caído mientras intentaba reunir fuerzas para destruir al exaltado.

-¡Ya es hora de que regreses a tu largo sueño Grima! ¡No volverás a causar estragos en contra de la humanidad en muchos años!-Exclamo Chrom e incrusto la Falchion en el pecho del dragón caído, haciendo que este diera un gran grito de dolor y empezará a desaparecer.

Todos los resucitados que estaban peleando se desvanecieron como el viento solamente dejando sus armas, los Custodios fueron teletransportados a un lugar cerca donde pudieran ver los restos del dragón caído.

Todos celebraban por su victoria solamente los 2 estrategas se encontraban alejados de todos para despedirse de una vez por todas.

-¿Te arrepentiste verdad?-dijo Robin. –Sí, jaja..-Respondió Rufure y se rasco la nuca. –Bueno, de seguro lo hiciste por algo importante-dijo la estratega con una sonrisa picarona, inmediatamente el estratega se sonrojo. –¡N-No e-es cierto!-Tartamudeo.

La peli-blanca estallo literalmente a carcajadas mientras el otro se encontraba tartamudeando cosas sin sentido, pero de repente apareció el portal que los había llevado a ese mundo.

-Bueno, al parecer ya es la hora de despedirnos-dijo Robin y una sonrisa triste se plasmo en su cara. –Je.. al parecer, pero tienes que prometerme algo-Respondió Rufure con una mirada desafiante.

-Ohh, ¿y eso qué es?-Pregunto con sarcasmo la estratega que tenía la misma mirada que él. –Que la próxima vez que nos encontremos vamos a demostrar quién es mejor, pero no creo que sea necesario ya que YO lo soy-Respondió con confianza el estratega.

-¡Ja! Trato hecho pequeñín-dijo la peli-blanca, después de eso estrecharon sus manos y se dijeron un adiós que no sería para siempre.

* * *

Cuando Robin regreso estaba en el sótano donde Miriel y Laurent todavía seguían esperando y cuando llego los 2 soltaron un suspiro. –Al parecer hubo un pequeño error, pero lo que importa es que regresaste-dijo Miriel y se ajusto las gafas.

-Sí, pero.. no me arrepiento de lo que paso el anterior día y esta mañana-Respondió la peli-blanca y miro a la ventana para ver el cielo que tanto le agradaba.

* * *

_**Extra: Cosas inexplicables**_

Chrom se preguntaba de donde había sacado Robin lo de "¡mira un-en la ventana!" porque ya habían sido bastantes veces que caía en el mismo truco y se estaba molestando, así que fue a ver a la estratega que se encontraba en la biblioteca leyendo libros de estrategia como siempre.

-Robin, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?-Pregunto el exaltado, la peli-blanca cerro el libro y volteo a verlo.

-¿Uh?, claro-Respondió la estratega con una sonrisa. –¿De dónde has sacado eso de "mira una cosa por la ventana"?-Pregunto el peli-azul, la peli-blanca parecía pensarlo. –Mmm…Pues.. ¡Mira un pájaro dorado en la ventana!-dijo Robin, Chrom volteo a ver unos segundos y ella lo aprovecho para salir corriendo.

-¡ROOOOBIIIIIIINNN!-

* * *

_**Quizás no haya quedado tan largo, pero bueno xD la razón por la cual no podía subir eran 3 motivos:**_

_**-Mi inspiración literalmente murió**_

_**-Me vicie con un anime xD**_

_**-El tiempo libre parecía estar borrado del mundo D:**_

_**Pero bueno, hace tiempo quería utilizar el palo para raros ya que de alguna manera me lo imagine xD y la idea del fic fue gracias al anime.. alabado seas okno(?)**_

**_El próximo fic sera de Super Smash Brothers(cofcofsupersmashbroscofcof) que intentaré pensar la trama. _**

**_¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic! ¡Chao!_**


End file.
